The Other Girl
by winterfirestorm
Summary: After being away for six months Hermione returns to Hogwarts to discover that Ron has a girlfriend. What can she do now? RonHermione Chapter Three Now Up
1. Welcome Home

**The Other Girl**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back**

Author - PreciousLittleMe

Rating - G

Keywords – Ron/Hermione, Seventh Year

Category – Angst/Romance

Disclaimer – I don't own them, I just play with them.

Summary – After being away for six months Hermione returns to Hogwarts to discover that Ron has a girlfriend. What can she do now?

Author's Notes – I was actually going to make this when they were grown up, but I love writing Hogwarts too much to not set it there. Please read and review!

Walking up to the entrance of Hogwarts Hermione couldn't believe she was back. As part of a new program she had spent the last six months studying at Beaubaxtons with two other seventh years, both from Ravenclaw. The same number of students from Durmstrang had come to Hogwarts. Experiencing classes at another school was said to help with NEWT essays that required some life experience. Although she had learnt a lot she was glad to be back. She had missed Harry and Ron, despite their letters and missed sleeping in her own dormitory. She wondered if the distance and time had finally gotten rid of the feelings she had harboured for her red haired friend.

She made her way up to the Gryffindor tower. Classes had almost finished and she wanted to be there before they did, causing her to walk faster. She made it to the common room just before students began pouring into the corridors. She sat in the chair which gave her the clearest view of the portrait opening. It soon opened and she spotted Harry and Ron enter the room.

"Can you believe that Snape gave us _another_ essay to do?" Ron said.

"Yes," Harry said dryly, "It just the sort of thing he'd do – Hermione!"

Only then did Ron realise that she was sitting there watching them. Hermione jumped up and hurried over to them, hugging them both.

"How are you? I've missed you both so much!"

"We're great." Harry said, "How was your trip?"

"It was fine. What's been happening here?"

"Not that much, just too much homework. Teachers are trying to prepare us for the NEWTS already."

"Already? They're only three months away!"

"Only?" Ron asked incredulously.

"It's good to see you to Ron."

"Sorry, but three months_ is_ ages away."

"It's not that far when you consider how much we have to learn."

"Let's just put our books away and then we can go down to dinner, okay?" Harry interrupted.

At that moment a girl with long blonde hair approached them. Hermione looked at her questioningly. She had never seen her before. Ron began looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Carla," the girl said, putting out her hand, "You must be Hermione. I'm so happy to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you."

"Uh, hi." Hermione said, shaking Carla's hand, trying to hide her confusion. She had no idea who she was.

"Should we go down now Ron?" Carla asked.

"Uh, yeah." Ron had turned red and was fidgeting. "Could you take my stuff up Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. See ya down there."

Carla touched Ron's arm and guided him out of the common room. Hermione felt a surge of jealousy. Her feelings for him were obviously still there.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked as soon as they had left.

"She's one of the exchange students from Durmstrang, but used to live here, which is why she doesn't have an accent." Harry knew he was stalling. "She's Ron's girlfriend."

Hermione suddenly found it hard to breathe. "Ron's what?" she managed to finally say.

"His girlfriend. They've been going out since a couple of days after you left."

Hermione struggled to gain her composure. She mustn't let anyone see how she felt, despite the feeling of lead in her stomach.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Ron was embarrassed, and I didn't think it was up to me to tell you."

"So you let me find out like this? Why should he be embarrassed?"

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly, "I wanted to tell you. I don't know why he was embarrassed…I've got to put these books away before we go down, do you mind?"

"Go ahead. I don't know if I will come down after all."

"Why not? Aren't you hungry after the trip?"

"Not really, but I'm really tired. I might just see you all at breakfast, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Bye." Harry said walking towards the boy's dormitory.

"Bye."

Hermione headed for the girl's dormitory. She felt so confused she just wanted to have privacy. Making it up to her old room she closed the curtains around her bed and sat down, whispering a quick locking spell to make sure no one could interrupt her. Ron had a girlfriend. She still couldn't quite make sense of it, but did she really believe that he would always remain single until she could finally voice how she felt. _Yes, _a voice in her head whispered, although it was bound to have happened. It wasn't going to be long until someone else realised what Hermione had seen years ago, that Ron was very attractive and funny and…Hermione sighed. Why couldn't she have done something earlier? _Because he would have laughed at you_. Hermione went over to her suitcase and got out the chocolate she had bought for the trip home but hadn't eaten. Ripping it open and laying on her bed she smirked at how pathetic she must have looked.

Carla was more than pretty. The kind of girl that boys would look at when she walked past, not a bookish one the boys ignored. She was probably funny and not awkward and confident as well. She probably wouldn't blush when her crush talked to her. She would know they liked her and wouldn't have to doubt anything. Hermione broke off another piece of chocolate. What was she going to do? He was the only person she felt she could ever love, but he had been going out with someone else for _six months_. For a seventh year boy that wasn't just a fling, it was something serious. How could she watch when they held hands or kissed? She had always thought that she could confront any problem, but this may just be beyond her. She didn't want to see them the next morning.


	2. Ginny's Revelations

**The Other Girl**

**Chapter 2: Ginny's Revelations**

Author - PreciousLittleMe

Rating - G

Keywords – Ron/Hermione, Seventh Year

Category – Angst/Romance

Disclaimer – I don't own them, I just play with them.

Summary – After a confrontation with Ron, Hermione talks to Ginny who reveals some truths.

Author's Notes – Chapter 2 to 'Welcome Home'. Ron/Hermione fights are way too much fine to write!

Hermione woke up the next morning with a terrible feeling in her stomach. It took her a moment to realise what caused it, but it quickly came rushing back. She didn't want to get up, but knew she must. She dragged her body out of bed and got changed. After running a comb through her hair she went down to breakfast.

"Hi Hermione!" Carla said, waving her over from the Gryffindor. Hermione plastered a smile on her face and walked over.

"It looks like we're the early birds today! The boys aren't even up yet." Carla continued.

"Yeah…"

"Not a morning person, huh?"

"Not today."

"Good thing I am them."

In any other circumstances Hermione would have called her friendly, but now she just found her cheerfulness annoying. She decided to talk to her though. There were too many things she needed to know.

"So you're from Durmstrang."

"Yep. I was going to come to Hogwarts but then my family moved."

"How do you like it here?"

"I love it. The people here are so nice to me. Especially Ron, I'm so glad I met him."

Hermione fought off the urge to wring her neck.

"How did you guys end up going out? Ron hasn't really told me."

Carla laughed, which grated Hermione's nerves. "He doesn't like talking about it much. I was assigned to Gryffindor. We met because we went to a lot of the same classes. I thought he was absolutely _gorgeous_. He looked a bit shy, so I knew I would have to make the first move, so I asked him out. Simple really."

The rest of the meal passed with small talk only and about what it was like to be an exchange student. Hermione left before Carla. She met Harry and Ron in the common room as they were only just coming down to breakfast.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Who?"

"Carla!"

Ron suddenly found an immense interest in his shoes

"Well?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't you trust me? I thought I was meant to be your friend."

"You are! But I was…I don't know."

"There must have been a reason for it Ron!"

"I don't have to tell you every little thing that happens!"

"You call this a little thing? Maybe you should tell _Carla_ that, because I think she's ready to plan your wedding."

"Don't talk about her like that?"

"Why not? It's not like I know anything about her!"

Ron fell silent. At that moment Carla appeared.

"There you are...What's going on?" she said.

"Nothing," Harry said, "We're just catching up."

"Yeah. I better go though, I promised to write to Viktor. Do you know him Carla? He goes to your school"

Hermione said Viktor's name deliberately, wondering if his name would still bring up fury in Ron. He looked angry but didn't say anything.

"Viktor Krum?"

"Yeah."

"You know him?"

"Yeah. We met in fourth year and write to each all the time."

Carla looked in shock. "I've always wanted to talk to him, but never have. He keeps to himself."

"He feels like everyone just wants to be his friend because he's famous."

"You're so lucky! I always wanted to go out with him."

Ron looked furious.

"Well I better go. I haven't got long to write it."

"We've got to go to class." Ron said curtly. "C'mon Carly"

Back in her room Hermione could release her anger, as she was alone.

"_Carly_" she said disgusted. "And he was always the one making fun of Viktor by calling him Vicky!"

Hermione hit her pillow hard. She hated him. She hated her. She hated herself for allowing them to make her feel like this.

"Hermione?" Ginny said as she appeared in the doorway.

"Ginny? Aren't you supposed have classes?"

Ginny shook her head. "I have spares. I heard you and Ron fighting and thought I'd find out what was going on."

"I assume you knew all about Carla too."

"Yeah. I assume you didn't."

"He didn't even tell me about her!"

"Well he is Ron."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"After all that's happened with you two, it's no wonder he didn't want to tell you."

"What's happened with us? Have I missed something?"

"You know what I mean. All the tension between you, the awkwardness, the fights. Do you think we're stupid?"

Hermione gave her a confused look. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You're as bad as each other, I swear."

"Will you just tell me what you're talking about?"

"You fancy Ron, though God knows why, and Ron fancies you."

"Don't be stupid, he can't fancy me, he's going out with her."

"Just listen to me okay. I'm his sister, and friends with both his best friends, I know what I'm talking about when I say it."

"But how can he fancy me when he's going out with her?"

"He's too shy for his own good, that's how. He could never admit he fancied you and was beginning to get teased about not having a girlfriend or even having anyone who likes him. Everyone here knows he fancies you and so never asked him out even if they wanted to. When Carla came she was a perfect opportunity to _try_ and forget about you, especially as _she_ was the one who asked _him_ out."

"Everyone knows? Why didn't I then?"

"Because as smart as you are you are both as dense as each other when it comes to each others feelings."

"Do you think that him going out with her was successful? Did it make him forget about me…assuming this whole thing is true of course."

"Of course it didn't. Even Carla realised how much he talked about you."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose.

"This is just making me more confused."

"It's simple."

"Maybe for you, but the fact remains that Ron still fancies you and you still haven't denied it."

"I don't fancy him." Hermione said, hoping it sounded like the truth.

"Really?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"You're his sister, what do you want me to say?"

"That you want to snog him and you need my help to convince him that you do fancy him!"

Hermione sighed. "Okay, I'll admit I fancy him, but I don't want to be the other girl. He still has a girlfriend and I'm not going to do anything while she still is."

"He doesn't love her you know. He's even said so himself. He likes her as a friend, nothing more and as much as she denies it you can tell she doesn't like him as much as you do. She just thinks he's good looking and would leave in an instant if someone better came along."

Hermione didn't know what to say. After a moment she spoke. "What am I supposed to do then? Profess my undying love for him?"

"Yes!"

"You can't be serious. I was being sarcastic!"

"I know, but it's still the truth."

"Let me think about it, okay?"

"Okay."

Ginny got up to leave. "Let me know as soon as you figure anything out, okay?"

"Okay."

Ginny left, leaving Hermione to think about what she had just been told.


	3. Regret

**The Other Girl**

**Chapter 3: Regret**

Author - PreciousLittleMe

Rating - G

Keywords – Ron/Hermione, Seventh Year

Category – Angst/Romance

Disclaimer – I don't own them, I just play with them.

Summary – Carla leaves Hogwarts. When she dumps him though he accuses Hermione of breaking them up.

Author's Notes – I gave some recommended songs to go with the fic/ship in the last chapter and I think I'm going to do it again! The song 'You Weren't In Love With Me'. If you're an Aussie that watched Australian Idol, Courtney sung it in the first week of the final 12. I've gotten some great feedback so far, thankyou so much! I hope you like this chapter as much :)

Hermione was sitting in the common room studying when Carla approached her.

"Hi." She said, sitting down.

"Hey."

"So you know Viktor quite well."

_Straight to the point, _Hermione thought.

"I suppose."

"You're so lucky."

"Yeah, you've said..."

Hermione suddenly had a thought. "I could mention you in one of my letters if you like."

"Would you?"

"Of course."

"That would mean so much to me. Maybe he would actually talk to me when I go back."

"When do you go back anyway?"

"In a week."

"If I post it soon he should get it before you arrive."

"Thankyou so much."

"You're welcome…so what are you and Ron going to do when you go back?"

"I'm not sure yet. We've considered a long distance relationship but they're so hard to continue."

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, I have some homework to do in the library, I'll see you later. And thanks again"

"Bye."

A week later Carla was about to be on her way home. Hermione had come down with Harry and Ron to see her off.

"I'm going to miss you so much" she purred to Ron, her hands around his waist and leaning in to kiss him.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too."

Hermione looked away and tried to block out the rest of their conversation. She thought after two weeks of seeing them together it would've gotten easier, but it hadn't. She still wanted him. Every part of her ached to be

"Bye Harry, bye Hermione. Thanks for mentioning me to Viktor; I can't wait to talk to him."

"Yeah, bye." Hermione said. She walked away as soon as Carla disappeared from sight. Harry jogged up beside her. Ron stayed where he was standing.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Carla had quite an effect on you."

"You sound just like Ginny."

"I do?"

"She's been telling me the same things. How it's obvious why I don't like Carla and that the whole school knows."

"I don't know about everybody, but definitely a lot of people."

Hermione remained silent.

"So are you going to do anything about it now?"

"No! Carla's still his girlfriend even if she is in a different country, and even if she wasn't I haven't told him before, so why should I now?"

Harry shrugged. "It's up to you."

Harry walked off towards the Quidditch field, leaving Hermione to walk herself back to the castle.

_Pro: I'll finally know where I stand_

_Con: He'll laugh in my face_

_Pro: It'll be over with_

_Con: You'll regret it_

_Con: You'll regret it_

_Con: You'll regret it_

Hermione wrote the same line over and over again. She couldn't tell him, she just couldn't! It was two weeks after her conversations with Harry and Ginny and she had put off thinking about it for just as long. Owls were constantly approaching Ron with the newest letter from Carla and he was hardly ever seen without a quill and parchment in his hands, ready to write a reply, so Hermione didn't pay much attention when he entered the common room with yet another letter in his hand.

"What did you do?" Ron demanded, towering over the sitting Hermione.

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" Ron waved the parchment in front of her face."

"What about it?"

"Carla just dumped me. For Viktor."

"Look, I'm sorry for you, but what has this got to do with me?"

"You must've said something in one of your letters! You were the one who told him about her! What else did you write?"

Hermione felt her own temper rising. As much as she had wanted them to break up she would not ever and did not write anything but the briefest mention of Carla to Viktor. How dare he accuse her of doing so?

"I wrote that my so-called friend was dating a girl from his school and asked if he knew her, not that it's any of your business! Ask Ginny if you don't believe me, she read part of it."

"How about in the letters after that?"

"I haven't written to him since."

Ron fell silent, but Hermione

"You got dumped, not because of me or anyone else. Viktor has beaten you twice now. Face it."

Hermione regretted the words as soon as she said them. They were cruel at the best of times, let alone to someone who had just been dumped. Ron's lack of reaction made it worse. He didn't say anything back, didn't look mad, didn't move. He just looked blank.

"Ron…"

Ron finally moved, but only to turn around and leave the common room rather quickly. Hermione had the urge to kick something. She had finally done what Ron often did and said something incredibly stupid. And would now have to apologise for it, if he would even listen to her, which he had a right not to, considering what she had did. Hermione got up, waved her wand over her piece of parchment so it disintegrated (she didn't want anyone reading it) and went off in search of Ron.


	4. The End

**The Other Girl**

**Chapter 4/4**

Author - PreciousLittleMe

Rating - G

Keywords – Ron/Hermione, Seventh Year

Category – Angst/Romance

Disclaimer – I don't own them, I just play with them.

Summary – Hermione is tracking down Ron after their argument. She finds him and they finally face each other.

Author's Notes – Thanks to those people who have reviewed all the way through, you inspired me to keep writing at the pace I did :) Let me know how you like the end!

When she left the Gryffindor common room Hermione couldn't see Ron anywhere and had no idea where to begin looking. She couldn't believe what she had said. How could she be that stupid? Hermione sighed and wondered where to begin looking. She headed towards the Great Hall.

Several people were sitting along the tables, but none of them were Ron. She did see one member of the Weasley family though, sitting alone at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Ginny." She said, walking up to her."

"Hi."

"Have you seen Ron?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, why?"

"Long story."

"Make it shorter"

"Carla dumped Ron, he blamed me, I said something really bad, he walked off and now I can't find him."

"If I see him I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Ginny went back to the book in front of her and Hermione left. She always knew Hogwarts was big, but only now she was looking urgently for Ron did she realise exactly how many places in the castle he could be.

Astronomy tower, Owlery, Quidditch pitch, she mentally ticked them off as she searched them off. She asked so many people if they had seen him she was beginning to lose count. She walked along all the corridors she could find, hoping to run into him.

"Where are you?" she muttered.

Seeing a male with red hair turn a corner she ran to catch up.

"Hi Hermione, where are you in a rush to?"

George.

"I'm looking for Ron. I can't find him anywhere."

"Wish I could help, but I haven't seen him. Is Harry looking for him too?"

"No, just me."

"Really?" George said raising his eyebrows. Hermione glared at him.

"Don't even think it."

"Think what?" He gave her his best innocent look.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Well it gets a bit hard to ignore the rumours when they're going around as often as they are."

Hermione just shook her head. "Can you let me know if you see him?"

"Sure. Good luck."

"Thanks."

As she walked away Hermione hoped she had been a good enough actress to make him believe there were no ulterior motives to her looking for him. She had enough on her mind without worrying about rumours as well. As she continued searching the castle more and more people made their way to dinner. Gradually the halls became empty as the whole school was in the Great Hall. She assumed Ron would be at dinner with everyone else, and she didn't want to face the awkward silence with him yet. After the events of the day though she didn't feel like eating, and made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

As she entered the common room she expected it to be empty. Seeing Ron sitting on the couch staring into the fire made her stop dead. He turned to look slowly, as if he didn't really care but thought he should. He immediately turned back to the fire when he saw who it was. She approached cautiously.

"Why aren't you at dinner?" she asked.

"Why aren't you?" He didn't look up at her.

"I was looking for you."

"Why? Haven't you said enough?" He said, finally meeting her eyes. She saw anger burning behind them.

"I came to say I'm sorry."

Ron remained silent. Hermione continued.

"I didn't mean it. I was just angry."

Ron still didn't speak, so Hermione began to walk slowly away.

"You can't expect me to just except your apology can you?"

Hermione stopped.

"I said I didn't mean it, what else can I possibly do?" Hermione felt her temper rising. Ron didn't say anything. "If you don't have an answer to your own question, then there's nothing I can do."

"I want it to not be true, and there's nothing you can do about that."

Hermione heard the self-deprecation in voice. It took all of her control to not reach over and reassure him. _He's acting like a complete prat, _Hermione thought, though she knew he had good reason to not be nice to her.

"If it makes you feel better Viktor never really had me, though I know its Carla you're upset about."

Ron was silent for a moment but then answered. "It does make me feel better."

Hermione wondered if that could possibly mean what she so badly wanted it to. She went to sit on the couch beside him, though far enough way in case she was wrong.

"And if it makes you feel better Carla never really had me." He added.

"Of course she did, you were dating."

"It's hard to explain…we were dating, but I didn't like her as anything more than a friend, and I don't think she liked me anymore than that either. If she had she wouldn't have gone to Viktor."

Hermione tried to take in what he was saying.

"Then why did you both continue dating?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know why she did, but for me she made me forget…other things."

"Another girl."

"Yeah." Ron blushed slightly.

"Are you going to tell me who she is?" Hermione asked, though she wasn't one hundred percent sure she wanted to know the answer.  
"I've known her for a while now. But I can't tell anyone who she is…I can't believe I'm telling you this."

"You should just tell the girl. You never know what her answer will be."

Ron smiled. "But you know me. I'm not that brave."

"Of course you are." Hermione said immediately.

"Not with this."

Hermione felt ready to burst. She was so close to telling him, but she couldn't…could she?

"I was jealous of her." she said.

"What? Jealous of who?"

"Think about it."

"Ginny? No. Parvati? No. Pansy?"

Hermione glared at him, but couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"I don't know."

"So you really are as dense as people say you are when it comes to people's feelings." Hermione said jokingly.

"Unless…Carla…"

It wasn't a question and Hermione couldn't make herself answer it.

"But that would mean…."

Hermione sat in silence, waiting. She wanted to walk away and never get the answer, but she had to now. She couldn't go back. Hermione nodded.

"You're the girl I couldn't tell."

Hermione released the breath she had been holding. She didn't know what she should say, but felt she should say something. "What are we going to do now?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will."

Hermione smiled self-consciously. She couldn't believe it had finally happened, yet it was nothing like she had imagined.

"You'd think it'd be easier now." She said.

"Yeah…"

Ron reached over and covered her hand with his. He laughed with relief after he did.

"Small steps I guess." Hermione said, leaning over and kissing his cheek, trying to ease the awkwardness between them. He blushed slightly.

Hermione heard people begin to enter the common room. She guessed he could hear them too, but he didn't move away from her. _Step one…_she thought.


End file.
